what happend
by Murooj
Summary: what happened to Jonas a one shot plus abones.
1. Chapter 1

**The Giver Louis Lowery**

_Epilog by Murooj Tahir_

Jonas knocked on the door, he stated seeing black fog that was spreading and he was hearing nothing. Laughter Gabriel's laughter was the first thing he heard when he started to wake up. Opening his eyes he saw a tree like the in his memory of love.

"Morning Sunshine" said a female voice. Jonas looked at her she had skin with a golden sort of hue, more color in her skin than his and Gabe, and blue eyes that mach her blue hair! She was wearing red and green.

"Hi" said another female voice Jonas looks at the female who was like the first one in everything but, the voice and hair this time it was purple hair!

"Hey" Jonas finally said with a smile.

"So what is with the baby?" said the blue heard one.

"And your cloth especially in this weather?" said the purple head one.

"His name is Gabriel, Gabe for short, we came from elsewhere. Gabe was going to be released, which is what you call killed." The girls looked shocked "I was going to run away because, where I came from no one sees colors or have real feeling. No one really knows what death truly is no pain, but as the receiver of memories, the Giver, the old receiver, gives me memories of the past back when my community lived with yours." The girls were shocked to hear such grim voice from a thirteen to fourteen year old; they know he was saying the truth.

"The Sameness." Said the girls together. Jonas nodded when he heard that.

"My name is Kat," said the purple head one "and this is May." Pointing at the blue head.

"What is your name?" said May.

"Jonas"

"So Jonas tells us about Sameness?" Kat asked.

"Like the name sameness everything is the same. No difference and if there is a slight difference it must be ignored. No colors, no weather, no love, no feeling, and no freedom."

"The price of Utopia" said May.

"No one think for themselves, everyone believes they have choices but nobody does"

"I hate to sound rude but why were you the only one who run it been years since Sameness? So why did you run?" asked Kat.

"I suppose it is thanks to Gabe I been giving, sharing my memories with him. There is usually only two children in a family unite a boy and a girl. My father is a natural, he takes care of newborn, was worried about Gabe so he took him home to help him. Gabe was truly lucky since if this didn't happen he would been died last year." Jonas said while smiling at the baby boy.

"At what month were you born in?" asked May.

"February 20th. Why are you asking?"

"And how many years ago? We are asking because these till us your age here."

"Thirteen years ago. Is that for birthdays were only one person turns in age and have a special party for only him."

"Yes," said the smiling Kat, "thou there are other people all over the world born on that day. May and I have the same birthdays since we are twins."

"Twins but you have purple hair and, your sister blue?" Jonas was clearly confessed. The twins laughed.

"We dyed our hair," Said the blue heard May.

"So no one mistakes us for the other." Finished the purple heard Kat.

"What is dyed?"

"It is when you color you hair." May explained.

"Oh"

Gabe started to cry, Jonas quickly get up and picked him up. Gabe stops crying while he is in Jonas's arms.

"He is hungry." Stated Jonas matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell?" asked Kat.

"I been taken care of him for weeks on my own." Jonas stated.

"Do you need anything?" asked May

"Food."

"Does he have teeth?" asked Kat.

"Yes"

"I will show you to the fridge and you can see what he eats." May said.

"O.k. but what is a fridge?"

"Fellow me and you will see." May said. Jonas did what May said.

While feeding Gabe Kat asked "At what month and how much years ago was Gabe born?"

"November 1st last year."

"Oh he is one in our standard and you will turn fourteen in February." Kat said.

"You should eat too and bottom you shirt." May said. Jonas face turned into a bright shade of red when he notices that his shirt is open.

"Oh sorry. Please accept my apologies." Said Jonas quite seriously.

"You don't need to apologies." Kat replied

"Sor… I am just used to apologies when ever this happens with someone other than the Giver." Side the blushing Jonas, "Thou this the first time it happened."

"Will it is okay. No harm done." May said.

"Did you ever have chocolate?" asked Kat.

"No what is that?"

"Oh, you will love it we will have hot chocolate after dinner and will have a bit cooler version for Gabe. We don't won't Gabe to burn his tongue do we?" May said

After dinner while drinking hot chocolate Jonas asked "How was your day?" Jonas continued "You don't have to tell me it is just that I am used to sharing my feeling after dinner I will go first. Today I felt relived for finally reaching elsewhere and me and Gabe won't be killed." Jonas finished.

"I am glad to have met you and Gabe today." Kat said.

"Me too thou both of are surprised also since a strange boy fainted on our door steps epically with a baby." May said.

"Hey do you want to watch T.V." Kat asked.

"Is there some important ceremony your suppose to watch?" Jonas asked innocently.

"No, hear we watch T.V. for mindless entertainment." May said.

"What?"

"You will soon see."

After watching T.V. for few hours (Gabe was a sleep) Jonas said "That was the most mind numbing thing that I ever seen and I have live with people who can't think, yet I enjoined."

"This is our world." Kat said.

"We all should go to sleep. We got an extra room for you." May said.

Jonas went to sleep with Gabe in pillow dividers. Jonas dreamed of the life he left. The bathroom is in the middle of the hallway. May and Kat's room are close to each other.

"Wahhhhhh." Everyone get up on Gabe's crying.

Back in Sameness everyone was feeling guilty to what they done. Asher understudied what Jonas meant by war is a horrible game. Fiona and Jonas's dad felt terrible about the fact they kill the people they like. Lily found out that hippos and elephants were real.

People wanted colors and weather in Sameness. They wanted choices. The Giver did his best to help everyone.

Back with our hero. Jonas, Gabe, and the twin woke up at 10. They went down stairs for breakfast. "So what are you going to do Jonas?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. My plan was just to get to elsewhere I couldn't stand staying in Sameness any longer."

"Hey how did you and the Giver gain true feelings?" May asked.

"Will the memories are never dead they go to another person when you die. Thou the one who receives the memory may think it is just a dream or a story he/she made up."

"Will how come we don't know about if Atlantis an ancient city that is said to be in the bottom of the ocean is real or not?" Kat asked.

"Hm. Because we don't know where the memory is from it could be anywhere in the world. If you have a memory with some city or island sinking it could be possibly came from the great flood. The great flood is certainly real since many people have recording of the flood, but we can't be certain what caused the flood because there are many ways that was said to cause it."

"Makes sense." May said.

"Jonas would you and Gabriel mind staying with me and May?" Kat asked.

"I love too but, I was wondering what do you to for work?"

"We are authors, book writers; we also are arts so we do our own book cover." May say with a smile.

"Thou Jonas you will have to go to school and so will Gabe in a few years." Kat said.

"Why I am already done with school?"

"For starters it is the law that you need at least a high school degree second so you can get ready for life third so you can do a job that you will love."May said.

"But don't worry you will go straight to high school it is only four years. Than if you want you can go to college."


	2. Chapter 2

_Murooj Tahir_

_Archer's chant from Type-Moon's Movie "Unlimited Blades Works." Parody of __The Giver_

_I am the moments of my memory_

_Experience are my body, dream is my blood_

_Not aware of present_

_Nor aware of past_

_I have no regrets this is the only path_

_My whole life was Unlimited Memories Works_


End file.
